


You make me happy

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NaruSasu Day, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando estas completamente solo aun teniendo familia? ¿que pasa por tu mente cuando por mas que te esfuerces las personas importantes para ti no te notan? ¿que es lo que estas haciendo mal para ser rechazado por quienes te dieron vida? Sasuke caminara por la sombra de la perfección perdiéndose del camino de su propia felicidad por complacer a sus padres. ¿acaso una persona no merece a felicidad? Sasuke tendrá alguna posibilidad de ser feliz cuando todos los que considero importantes lo sacan de sus vidas.





	You make me happy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo el fic es de mi autoría.
> 
> Advertencias: Universo alterno, relación maestro/alumno, m-preg, donceles, lime.

YOU MAKE ME HAPPY

 

**_Cuando una persona desaparece de tu vida repentinamente, no hay manera en que se vaya sola. Siempre se llevará una parte del alma de las personas que conoció, tomará de regreso todo aquello que te dio, si fue una sonrisa se la llevará y s_ ** **_ó_ ** **_lo te quedarán las lágrimas, si te ha dado amor para tu corazón, cuando no esté dejará un vacío equivalente al cariño que te profesó._ **

 

 

En ese día en particular, sentados uno al lado del otro el matrimonio Uchiha le contaba sus penas al cielo. Sólo en sus ojos estaba la lluvia de la tristeza que acompañaba el intangible recuerdo de la persona que los dejó: su hijo menor, Sasuke Uchiha. Hubo un error irrefutable que cometieron los Uchiha, algo que los hacia desear una y mil veces volver al pasado y abofetearse ellos mismos. Por muy trillado que sonara, no había frase más oportuna a su situación que “ _las personas aprecian las cosas cuando las pierden_ ”. En el aniversario de la última vez que vieron a su hijo, no hacían más que lamentarse una y otra vez, no sabiendo que fue de él. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Encontró su propio camino a la felicidad? ¿Estaría… vivo? Con los fantasmas de su pasado visitándolos como cada año, tanto Fugaku como Mikoto terminaban remontando sus recuerdos a un tiempo pasado muy lejano…

 

**_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_ **

 

 

Hace dieciocho años el matrimonio Uchiha era bien conocido por todos los alrededores como uno de los más “perfectos” de todos. Eran el arquetipo de una familia: el patriarca de la familia Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre de mediana edad de cabellos castaños, porte serio e intimidante. Era quien trabajaba en la dirección de una empresa muy lucrativa y llevaba el sustento para la familia. La madre, Mikoto era una bella mujer de largos y hermosos cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color y una bella piel blanca, quien únicamente se encargaba de la casa y los niños.

Los cuales eran, el mayor Itachi de dieciséis años, el hijo que cualquiera desearía tener, dada su prodigiosa inteligencia, su porte de elegancia y poseía un aspecto que resultaba muy atractivo para todas las mujeres que lo vieran; un atlético cuerpo, piel blanca y unos largos cabellos grisáceos que no impedían ver su masculinidad. Por todas las cualidades que tenía, Itachi era sin dudas, el más grande orgullo de Fugaku y la razón de la envidia de las amigas de Mikoto. A la sombra de él, estaba su pequeño hermano Sasuke de diez años, quien en sí mismo era considerado “defectuoso” por su condición única y diferente: era doncel.

Curiosamente, yendo en contra de todo pronóstico médico, él tenía la capacidad de engendrar vida, algo fuera de lo usual. Ya de por si el porcentaje de personas que nacían hermafroditas era de tan sólo el 1%, muy escasos eran los casos de bebés que nacieran sin un sexo definido. Y la condición de Sasuke se volvía aún más única, cuando se le sumaba la diferencia de que, en su caso, ambos sexos funcionaban correctamente. Nada más nacer, por recomendación del médico, decidieron operarlo para definir su sexo. Sus padres eligieron que sea varón, pero internamente poseía órganos sexuales femeninos, lo que le permitiría engendrar vida en su etapa de madurez sexual.

Hubo y hasta ahora seguía habiendo mucho rechazo hacia las personas de esta condición. El hermafroditismo ha sido llamado “ _enfermedad_ ” en innumerables ocasiones, por gente ignorante que tiene su perspectiva del mundo basada en los prejuicios de la mayoría. Lo suyo no era considerado una orientación sexual, sino un problema genético, pocas personas tienen lo que hace falta para enfrentar a un mundo de mente tan cerrada.

El matrimonio Uchiha no fue la excepción, ellos eran parte de la masa de personas que consideraban aquello como un error, y en vez de afrontarlo juntos y ayudar a Sasuke a lidiar con lo que le esperaría en un futuro, se culpaban entre sí por la condición del menor. Para ellos era un error y una vergüenza que su familia perfecta tuviera a un “indefinido”. Por eso solían callar el hecho de que Itachi tuviera un hermano menor. Ellos siempre hacían destacar los logros y méritos del primogénito, mientras que a Sasuke, en la medida de lo posible, lo ocultaban de los ojos de sus conocidos.

En la mente del pequeño Sasuke no era capaz de entender lo que sucedía respecto a él. Por lo que su perspectiva de las cosas era diferente a lo que se esperaría.

 

_Hoy en la escuela me han entregado mi libreta de calificaciones, la mayoría de los padres fueron personalmente a buscarlas, pero mis papás están muy ocupados, así que yo se los llevaré para que las vean. Estoy muy emocionado de mostrárselos, tengo sólo notas perfectas, espero que se pongan muy contentos. Nada más llegar a mi casa busqué a mis padres, a esta hora mi hermano mayor está estudiando, así que no lo veré hasta la noche. Busco a mi papá en el estudio, donde siempre trabaja con esos papeles importantes de la empresa. Lo veo sentado en donde siempre, muy concentrado y con una cara seria, me estoy poniendo nervioso, ya que no sé si no lo estaré interrumpiendo en algo importante._

_—¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Sasuke? —me preguntó muy serio y sin mirarme._

_—Hoy nos han entregado las calificaciones y venía a mostrártelas —le dije lo más claro posible._

_—A ver entonces —me contestó y eso me emocionó mucho. ¡Le interesaba ver mis notas! Las mira detalladamente y yo sólo apretó la tela de mi pantalón a la espera de lo que me dirá—. Todas las calificaciones perfectas, eso es un logro que tu hermano mayor ya obtuvo, si no pudieses mantenerlo, serías una vergüenza._

_—Algunas clases son muy aburridas, pero igual saco diez en ellas —dije tratando de desviar la conversación, porque aún no me dice ni una sola felicitación._

_—Bien, si eso es todo, ahora retírate. Estoy muy ocupado —me ordenó con voz seria y no pude hacer nada más que asentir y obedecerlo._

_Me retiro en silencio, pero decido ir con mi mamá, quizás ella si se alegre por mí y me felicite por mis notas. Recorro la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, donde ella está lavando algunos platos._

_—Mamá, mira ya me dieron mis notas del colegio —le comenté con una sonrisa._

_—Ahora no puedo, Sasuke, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada? —me contestó sin mirarme, demasiado ocupada en la limpieza._

_—Pero… —quise que se tomara al menos un segundo para ver mi logro._

_—Está bien, ¿qué querías mostrarme? —me respondió algo molesta al parecer, le extiendo la hoja en la que está impreso mi desempeño. Ella lo toma, luego de secarse las manos, lo mira rápidamente y me lo regresa—. Ya lo vi, ahora ve a tu cuarto a esperar que sea la hora de la cena._

_Mamá, papá piensen y hablen conmigo por favor. Ninguno de ustedes me prestó verdadera atención, ahora estoy solo en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, sin nadie con quien hablar sobre lo que hice en el día. De repente oigo las voces de mis padres, pero no alcanzo a entender que es lo que dicen exactamente. ¿Qué es lo que no salió de acuerdo con el plan? No entiendo que es lo que sucede. Yo no soy perfecto como mi hermano Itachi, pero me esforzaré por hacerlo mejor._

_Si los juegos que me gustan son una pérdida de tiempo, como siempre me dicen, los dejaré, pero por favor ya no griten, duele mucho oír que siempre tengan que enfadarse de esa manera. ¿Por qué mis padres siempre están peleando? ¿Por qué siempre surge mi nombre cuando discuten? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Será que yo no soy un niño bueno? ¿Si me porto mejor no se enojarán más? ¿Si tengo notas perfectas más seguido me harán más caso?_

 

Pese a los loables esfuerzos de Sasuke por ser un mejor hijo, sus buenas intenciones quedaron sumidas en la oscuridad de la tormenta que eran las discusiones de sus progenitores. Las luchas verbales se hicieron algo más habitual con el paso de los días. Y las constantes peleas, llegaron hasta un punto irremediable en el que ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería divorciarse.

Sin embargo, ellos cegados por la ira que le tenían a su futura ex-pareja, no sólo estaban por dar por terminado su matrimonio, sino también algo que no debió ser destruido por ellos: la hermandad de sus hijos. Ambos adultos estaban totalmente decididos a terminar su matrimonio, pero no sin llevarse a su hijo. Pelearon arduamente por la custodia de Itachi, y por no ser quien se quedará con Sasuke. La preferencia que siempre demostraron se hizo sentir aún más durante la definición de quien quedaría a cargo de que menor.

A nadie le importó cómo se tomaban los menores esas peleas, pero siendo el hijo mayor un adolescente de dieciséis años, supo lidiar mejor con ello, a diferencia del pequeño de sólo diez años que no tenía idea de que es lo que sucedía. Mikoto consiguió la patria potestad completa de Itachi y Fugaku no tuvo más opción que aceptar hacerse cargo de Sasuke. Luego del divorcio, ni Fugaku ni Mikoto querían verse las caras, lo cual dio paso a que ambos hermanos tampoco tuvieran tan siquiera un mínimo contacto entre sí.

Los adultos se mudaron, con el hijo que le correspondía, al lugar más alejado del otro, sin tomar en cuenta que eran ellos los que tenían finalizada su relación, no sus hijos. El más joven de los Uchiha, se había quedado sin madre ni hermano mayor y su padre no estaba contento con tenerlo a él, algo que siempre sentía el menor ante la indiferencia del mayor.

Transcurridos dos años del divorcio con su primera esposa, Fugaku se volvió a casar, esta vez con una mujer de nombre Anko Mitarashi, una mujer hermosa de fuerte carácter. El mayor de los Uchiha estaba feliz de reiniciar su vida con otra pareja, esta vez podría hacer las cosas a la perfección, a diferencia de su acabado primer matrimonio. A ella le alegraba poder casarse con alguien de la posición económica de Fugaku, pero el único problema que había era que no le alegraba para nada la idea de criar a un hijo de otra mujer.

La solución para el descontento de la nueva esposa fue mandar al pequeño Sasuke de doce años a un internado para varones, de manera que cumpliera los años correspondientes a la secundaria e instituto dentro de ese lugar. Así que, hasta los dieciocho años no podría salir de nuevo, tendría que completar su educación lo más alejado posible de él y de su nueva esposa. El pequeño y confundido niño, aceptó teniendo asumido desde hace tiempo que su padre no estaba conforme con todo lo que él había logrado hasta ahora. No tenía caso oponerse a esa decisión, si después de todo nada cambiaria para él, así que sin quejas se fue a ese internado fuera del país.

En el país que pronto le daría la bienvenida a Sasuke para una larga estadía, se encontraba un maestro presentándose a su primer día de trabajo en el internado. El nuevo maestro era Naruto Uzumaki, un hombre joven recién graduado de cuerpo atlético, cabellos rubios, ojos azules y unas particulares marcas en forma de bigotes en sus mejillas. Alguien que no dejaba de maquinar pensamientos llenos de entusiasmo por su trabajo.

 

_¡Qué bien! Estoy muy emocionado de que este será mi primer año enseñando. Al fin conseguí recibirme como educador y pese a haberme atrasado un año, ahora con mis veintitrés años, por fin empiezo mi carrera en la docencia. Muero de ganas por enseñarles a los más jóvenes a amar la literatura. Quiero que la gente se enamore de los libros; no es que yo sea muy afín de la lectura, pero mi padrino Jiraiya si lo era y en honor a su memoria como escritor, quiero expandir su legado de que los libros pueden mejorar la actitud de las personas con su prójimo. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, de veras._

_Mis días en este internado van relativamente bien, lo malo es que los maestros también tenemos que vivir aquí mientras enseñamos, ya que al tener alumnos las veinticuatro horas por seis años, los maestros tienen DEMASIADAS CLASES. Siento que la directora Tsunade está abusando de nosotros al ponernos a enseñar la misma materia durante los seis años. Según ella es porque de esa manera nosotros hacemos que no haya un desfasaje entre primer año con segundo, éste con tercero y así sucesivamente. En parte tiene razón, pero por otra tengo que enseñarles a niños de doce años hasta el día en que se gradúen._

_Me llevo bastante bien con todos los alumnos, muchos dicen que soy el maestro más agradable, pero hay una pequeña excepción. Ese mocoso malcriado de Sasuke Uchiha, se cree la gran cosa, no sabe ni lo que está haciendo aquí. Siempre se pone de presumido a corregirme por cada cosa que digo o hago, es el chico más popular del internado y por eso se tiene tanta autoestima. Es tan engreído, molesto, gruñón, indiferente, frío y tantas cosas más, no sé porque es tan admirado por todos aquí; hasta los otros maestros lo defienden cuando me quejo de su comportamiento, siempre me molestaron las personas como él. Pronto serán las vacaciones de invierno y tendré al fin un descanso del pequeño bastardo orgulloso._

_Finalmente ha llegado el día en que todos se largan del internado por al menos un mes. (N/A: en mi país las vacaciones de invierno son de 2 semanas, pero siempre hay unas 2 semanas más en las que se toman exámenes y por eso aún no comienzan las clases). Todos los alumnos, que no sean del último año, serán retirados por sus padres, sólo los que están a punto de graduarse se van solos._

_Como los envidio, hasta los demás maestros se irán a pasar las vacaciones con sus familias, pero como yo soy soltero y no tengo quien me espere, me eligieron para que sea quien se quede en el internado con los alumnos que se quedan aquí. ¿Quién rayos se queda aquí en vacaciones? Todos están de lo más emocionados por largarse de esta prisión, mientras yo debo buscar el cuarto del único chico que se quedará a pasar todas las vacaciones. Camino por los solitarios y repentinamente tenebrosos pasillos que siempre recorrí y entro al cuarto del chico al que supervisaré. No puedo creer lo que veo, Sasuke es el chico que se quedará en este solitario internado, y lo más sorprendente es que está llorando. Me acerco lentamente a él, sin que me vea, ya que tiene su rostro oculto en sus rodillas en el oscuro rincón de su cuarto particular._

 

Uzumaki se acercó al azabache tratando de captar su atención sin sorprenderlo. Casi de inmediato, el menor se limpió las lágrimas y le dedicó una de sus miradas típicas de frialdad e indiferencia. El orgullo que intentaba demostrar el de ojos noche, era un vano intento de ocultar su tristeza, ya que el mayor ya lo había visto llorar y las marcas de lágrimas junto a los ojos rojizos e hinchados lo delataban con facilidad. El sensei, pese a que consideraba al Uchiha su dolor de cabeza personalizado, no iba a dejarlo solo, viéndolo tan mal.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó el de piel blanca.

—Sólo me preguntaba el por qué no has ido a tu casa ttebayo —contestó Naruto sin saber que debería decirle para animarlo.

—Porque nadie vino a buscarme —fue la seca respuesta del Uchiha.

—Esto... yo… —Naruto no tenía idea de que decirle en ese momento, jamás había lidiado con algo como esto.

Siempre tuvo la idea de que Sasuke era un niño muy consentido y orgulloso y que por eso se comportaba tan altanero con todo el mundo. Sin embargo, ahora era cuando notaba algo que antes ignoraba: él estaba muy solo. Recién ahora veía lo mucho que sufría la separación de sus padres y la falta de interés de ellos. Era bien sabido por todos los maestros que los Uchiha se habían divorciado y que ambos tenían nuevas parejas. Eso era fácil de ver, ya que, en los papeles de inscripción, Tsunade pedía información bien detallada. Era evidente que, de importarles el menor, alguno de ellos habría ido a buscarlo por las vacaciones. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, las veces que él llamó a los Uchiha para hablarles de la manera grosera que muchas veces el menor uso para dirigirse a él siempre fue una respuesta negativa la que obtuvo ante sus citaciones.

—¿Te tuviste que quedar en el internado por mi culpa? —preguntó repentinamente el menor.

—No es tu culpa —afirmó Naruto de manera comprensiva, ya que no pasó desapercibido para él, el pequeño toque de culpabilidad que tenía Sasuke ante su propia afirmación.

—Será un mes muy aburrido para ti, esto parecerá una casona abandonada.

—No te preocupes, ya encontraremos una manera de divertirnos mucho nosotros solos ttebayo —dijo el rubio en un tono alto y entusiasmado, mientras le sonreía con emoción.

—¿Tu familia no se preocupará de que no vayas a verlos en vacaciones? —cuestionó el azabache, algo culpable de que tuvieran que cuidarlo. Si bien ese sensei le parecía idiota, no era una mala persona y tampoco era tan insensible para hacerlo perderse sus vacaciones por él.

—Ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte —comentó mientras lo sostenía levemente de los hombros—, después de todo soy soltero, sin hijos y huérfano.

—Lo siento por lo de tus padres —dijo Sasuke sintiendo pena de que su sensei ya no tuviera a ninguno de sus progenitores con vida.

—Descuida, ya te dije veremos qué podemos hacer, total tenemos tooodo el internado para nosotros ttebayo.

Y por primera vez Sasuke le dio la razón a su sensei idiota, siempre lo consideró un completo ignorante por sus confusiones entre autores bien conocidos. Sin embargo, como persona sí que resultaba una gran compañía; Naruto le contó acerca de su vida a Sasuke y éste tuvo que reconocer, para sí mismo, que el rubio era una persona valerosa. Perdiendo a sus padres siendo tan sólo un niño y en su adolescencia a su querido padrino y tutor Jiraiya, pero seguía siendo capaz de mantener una sonrisa todo el tiempo.

El idiota supo sacarle provecho al tiempo que estuvieron obligados a permanecer en el internado. Siempre discutían por los autores de diversos libros, ya que Uzumaki no se rendía en lo de conseguir el respeto a su intelecto de parte del menor y Uchiha se divertía burlándose de cada nuevo intento que hacia el “Dobe” por demostrarse “culto” en el arte literario. Para muchos era algo aburrido, pero para ellos cualquier competencia era gratificante, hicieron una gran variedad de retos, tanto intelectuales como físicos, aprovechando los pasillos desiertos, solían hacer carreras para demostrar su condición. Para el moreno era una ofensa perder en algo tan simple como eso con el de ojos azules, por eso en ese aspecto siempre pedía revanchas, al igual que lo hacia el mayor cuando el de ojos oscuros lo dejaba en ridículo.

El sensei resultaba alguien de confianza para Sasuke, una confianza que jamás había sentido ni siquiera en su “hogar”. Con el Dobe no tenía que ser perfecto para que lo observara y eso era algo que siempre llenaba su pecho de felicidad. Al fin tenía un verdadero lazo, alguien que estaría siempre para él o eso creía en ese momento…

 

Cuando transcurrieron dos años desde aquella forzada convivencia, Sasuke y Naruto se habían convertido en mejores amigos. La diferencia de edad no supuso ningún problema, ya que el rubio era muy infantil en varios aspectos y Uchiha demasiado serio y maduro para su edad. Ambos estaban a gusto con la presencia del otro, descubrieron varias cosas uno del otro, como el hecho de que ambos habían nacido en la misma ciudad. Siendo un internado había ciertas reglas que solían saltarse para visitarse mutuamente en el dormitorio del otro, aprovechando que tanto profesores como alumnos tenían cuartos individuales. Nada más divertido que ir a molestar al otro, para jugar algo o simplemente conversar sobre las cosas que sucedieron en el día. En varias ocasiones terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama, por el cansancio o por no poder volver a sus habitaciones sin ser atrapados. Sin embargo, dicen que todo lo bueno se acaba y eso fue lo que le tocó vivir a Sasuke.

Cuando el menor de los Uchiha cumplió la edad de catorce años, se enteró que su sensei más allegado, Naruto, había presentado su renuncia. Sin explicaciones ni palabras dedicadas a nadie, ni siquiera a él, que se suponía era una persona importante para el otro. Pero seguramente le mintió para hacerlo sentir alguien y que dejara sus constantes conflictos en la institución. Lo detestaba, odiaba que se haya ido sin siquiera dejarlo despedirse. Fue un gran apoyo para él y le hubiera gustado serlo también para el rubio.

Si Naruto tuvo un problema, debió contárselo, quizás no lo solucionaría, pero sería de gran ayuda desahogarse con alguien tal y como el mismo hizo por él. Pero no, el rubio prefirió desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado, él no era querido en la vida de nadie. Después de todo, si alguien te quiere en su vida, te hará espacio sin necesidad de que luches.

Sin embargo, en su caso, ¿quién hizo eso por él? No debía importarle, si había algo que agradecía es lo que logró aprender del rubio en su tiempo de amistad: la fortaleza de no decaer por algunas cosas que lo pusieran tristes. Así que decidió guardar absolutamente todo su sentir respecto a la ausencia del otro, bajo siete candados bien asegurados dentro de su corazón. Siguió adelante con sus estudios, como hacía antes de conocer al Dobe, pero siempre mantenía esa ligera duda en su mente antes de dormir: ¿Por qué se fue? Entre otros pensamientos que aun pasados los años seguían presentes en su cabeza.

 

 

_Han pasado cuatro años desde que no veo al Usuratonkachi, el tiempo que duró nuestra amistad, tú me hiciste feliz, por eso a pesar de que partiste sin decir nada, te deseo lo mejor. Donde sea que estés, nunca voy a olvidarte, yo te juro que trataré de no olvidarte. Como ya estoy en mi último año del internado se me permite regresar a mi casa, sin autorización de un adulto. Regresaré a mi casa para ver a mi padre y que tal le ha ido, ya casi termino mis estudios básicos y quiero hablarle acerca de entrar a alguna buena universidad, para ayudarle en el manejo de la empresa familiar._

_Ya me encuentro viajando rumbo a la casa en la que pase algún tiempo hasta que me mandaran fuera del país, sino se ha mudado nuevamente, sé dónde encontrarlo. Justo para las fechas que supongo que llegaré a mi casa, será el día de mi cumpleaños, es por momentos como este que siempre recuerdo al Dobe, ya que las únicas veces que lo he celebrado, han sido a su lado mientras estábamos en el internado._

_Pero él ya no forma parte de mi vida, así que este día lo pasaré en compañía de mi familia, espero poder ir de paso a visitar a mi madre y a mi hermano mayor, con algo de esfuerzo conseguiré su dirección, así que me daré una vuelta para verlos luego de tanto tiempo. Me pregunto cuánto habrán cambiado las cosas desde que fui al internado, me siento muy nervioso ya que luego de tanto tiempo y distancia, pareciera que voy a encontrarme con desconocidos, pero no queda más que verlo con mis propios ojos._

 

 

El menor de los Uchiha se fue primero en dirección a la casa de su padre, llamó al timbre y se quedó esperando a que lo atendieran. Quien le abrió la puerta, no era precisamente alguien alegre con su presencia, era su madrastra Anko.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó sin reconocerlo.

—Soy Sasuke ¿está mi padre? —habló fríamente.

—No creo que quiera hablarte ahora —dijo ella con una mueca despectiva.

—Eso me lo tiene que decir él, no tú —contestó enojado de que ella se creyera con el derecho de no dejarlo ver a su padre.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó el recién llegado Fugaku, asomándose a ver la razón de que su esposa se tardara tanto en la puerta—. ¿No deberías estar todavía en el internado?

—Estoy de vacaciones y venía a hablarte acerca del futuro de la empresa familiar yo… —comenzó a hablar Sasuke sin rodeos, ya que conocía de sobra que a su padre no le gustaba que tardaran mucho en llegar al asunto principal.

—Eso ya está solucionado —dijo Fugaku sin detenerse a escuchar lo que quería decir su hijo menor—. Anko me ha dado una estupenda noticia —comentó con una sonrisa de felicidad que jamás le dedicó a él.

—¿Cuál? —cuestionó el moreno menor curioso por la causa de tanta felicidad.

—Está embarazada —anunció de golpe—. Por fin tendré a un digno heredero que se haga cargo de las empresas cuando yo me jubile, ya que Itachi las rechazó cuando se las ofrecí.

—Yo quería… —al menor le alegraba en parte la noticia de tener un medio hermanito y si su padre habló con Itachi, él también podría hacerlo. Pero quería decirle que podía contar con él para ayudarlos en la empresa, aunque no fuera el dueño.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, le prometí a mi esposa una cena elegante para celebrar la maravillosa noticia —dijo mientras caminaba hasta su esposa sin prestarle atención—. Ve a visitar a tu madre, tengo la dirección de su residencia de la vez que fui a ver a Itachi —terminó de decir Fugaku al tiempo que le daba un pequeño papel con la dirección de Mikoto.

Sin dirigirle más palabras, Fugaku se retiró dejando a Sasuke solo en la puerta de la casa. No le preguntó nada sobre… nada directamente, sus notas, sus problemas, su viaje, nada. Al parecer nada de lo que él hiciera importaba, ni sus motivos para ir a verlo. Sin nada más que hacer en esa casa, decidió probar suerte yendo a donde su madre, esperaba que con ella no fuese tan difícil. Aun así, lo dudaba, considerando que a ella tenía aún más tiempo de no verla al igual que a su hermano.

Para su, no tan sorpresa, Itachi no vivía con su madre, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía veintitrés años y que estaba en una de las mejores universidades de Estados Unidos. El encuentro con su madre no fue muy diferente al que tuvo con su padre, Mikoto estaba esperando a un “amigo” que tenía a visitarla, por lo que, de manera discreta, le pidió a Sasuke que se fuera. El moreno vagó por las calles, sin buscar ningún lugar en específico, sus dieciocho años eran un asco, no tenía nada más que hacer ese día, por lo cual a pesar de que había comenzado a nevar, fue dando vueltas por la ciudad, buscando el parque que alguna vez le dijo Naruto le sirvió de refugio en los momentos de soledad.

 

_¿Realmente vale la pena que yo intenté acercarme a personas que obviamente me quieren fuera de su vida? Antes creía que por ser muy joven no entendía que era lo que hice mal, pero ahora siendo de mayor edad, sigo sin entender qué es lo que hice para que me odiaran tanto mis propios familiares. Mi padre consideró que una cena para celebrar el embarazo de mi madrastra más importante que yo, no digo que no se alegre por la noticia, pero ¿no pudo al menos decirme un “felicidades por tu cumpleaños”?_

_Mi madre antepuso una reunión con algún novio o algo por el estilo, a un simple saludo o conversación conmigo. Ella me dio la vida, ¿para qué lo hizo si luego no me querría cerca?_

_Mi hermano mayor como siempre ausente, nunca esta cuando lo necesito, nunca tengo a nadie cerca._

_Dejaré de gastar el tiempo en las personas equivocadas, ellos jamás me querrán y sólo me seguirán viendo como un error que arruinó sus perfectas vidas. Lo aceptaré, finalmente estoy rendido, porque ya no sé qué hacer para poder encajar en mi propia familia. Nunca vale la pena quedarse con la persona que constantemente te ignora y ellos son los que primero me han enseñado a ignorar a quien se me acerque._

_La vida sigue adelante, aparentemente infinita y cambiante, yo sólo puedo compararme con la insignificancia de tantas otras vidas. En las noticias oigo casos de personas muertas o desaparecidas, las personas que no están relacionadas como yo, lo dejamos pasar como un hecho más, la diferencia es que esas personas tienen a familiares y amigos que lloren y clamen por ellos. Si yo dejara este mundo nadie lo notaría, sería algo parecido a la muerte de cada pequeño copo de nieve que se deshace en agua. Debería aprovechar eso y ponerle fin a esta soledad, después de todo nacemos solos y morimos solos, yo ya hice lo primero creo que adelantaré lo segundo._

 

 

Sasuke permanecía solo sentado en aquel columpio abandonado pensando en su suerte, su mirada era opaca, tal y como si hubiera perdido todo rastro de vida en él. No había nada más que pudiera hacer en estos momentos y como siempre, la soledad estaría allí para él, como jamás han estado sus familiares. Recorriendo aquellos rumbos, estaba un hombre adulto que fijo su mirada en aquel chico perdido e invisible al mundo, quien no parecía tener a nadie que lo esperara. Si desapareciera sería un hecho al que nadie le prestaría atención, por esa razón se acercó confiado al muchacho.

—Hola, gatito perdido —le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

—Lárgate —exigió Sasuke aun en el columpio—. Quiero estar solo.

—Esa no es manera de hablarle a alguien mayor —le reprochó el adulto.

—No quiero tener nada que ver contigo —afirmó cansado el moreno al notar las intenciones de ese sujeto al mirarlo.

—Oh vamos ven a mi casa nos divertiremos mucho —dijo con la mayor confianza mientras abrazaba al más joven aun en contra de su voluntad.

—He dicho que no —reclamó en un tono elevado mientras de deshacía del agarre del otro.

—No aceptare un no tuyo, precioso —aseguró el hombre mayor mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza del brazo, y lo subía a su hombro mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame! —ordenó a gritos el azabache al notar que no podía superar la fuerza de ese hombre.

—No importa cuánto grites nadie te oirá y si lo hacen, lo ignorarán, nadie se metería en un asunto ajeno sabiendo que no les conviene —explicó con absoluta calma el sujeto.

—Me estas secuestrando, maldito —reclamó desesperado Sasuke de que no lo soltara ni poder soltarse él mismo.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Te aseguro que la pasaremos en grande esta noche

—¡SUELTAME! —gritó lo más alto que pudo el menor.

—No —fue la seca respuesta que recibió ante sus gritos.

—¡TE ODIO MALDITO!

—Di todo lo que quieras, pero no te iras a ningún lugar. —Fue todo lo que dijo aquel misterioso hombre mientras sonreía con anticipación a lo que sucedería en su casa.

El menor de los Uchiha luchó contra el agarre de su captor, pero le fue imposible liberarse de él. No le quedó más alternativa que dejarse arrastrar al lugar que el hombre adulto fijo como su destino. Nadie vio que fue del joven de cabellos oscuros, aquel hombre se había propuesto tenerlo aquel día y nada ni nadie interferiría con sus planes. Y el tiempo transcurrió sin que la verdad se supiese.

Llegados a fin del año, los padres de Sasuke decidieron ir a ver la graduación de hijo menor, por la insistencia de Itachi, quien había finalizado su carrera. Mikoto no pudo hacer más que ir junto a su hijo mayor, quien lucía muy emocionado, ante el reencuentro con su hermanito. Ella contactó a Fugaku para saber donde estudiaba el menor, le sorprendió un poco que fuera en un internado fuera del país, pero la elección de donde estudiaría Sasuke, le correspondía a él, no a ella. Para su sorpresa, su ex esposo se ofreció a llevarlos, ya que él mismo debía ir a ver a su hijo menor.

El mayor de los Uchiha debía ver a su hijo para hablarle sobre la universidad a la que asistiría, para poder hacerse cargo de las empresas. Su esposa no pudo mantener su embarazo y según los médicos jamás lo haría, por lo que un hijo con ella era imposible. A sus cuarenta y tantos años, no podría tener un hijo y educarlo antes de tener que jubilarse, y dado que Itachi se especializó en su verdadera vocación, no le quedaba nada más que hacer que recurrir al menor de sus hijos y tratar de hacerlo un buen heredero. El viaje y el encuentro entre ambos ex esposos se dio calmado, ambos con la idea de ver a su hijo menor por sus propios intereses, Mikoto para complacer a Itachi y Fugaku por informarle a Sasuke acerca de que sería de su vida de ahora en adelante.

El internado estaba bellamente adornado, todo colocado con sumo detalle para que nada saliera de la estipulada perfección que merecía una ceremonia de tal magnitud, como lo era la graduación de aquellos futuros exitosos jóvenes. Cada quien tomo asiento en los lugares que hallaron vacíos, los familiares del menor de los Uchiha no vieron problema en sentarse juntos a la espera de ver al menor subir al escenario a recibir su diploma. La directora del internado se acercó primero al micrófono, para dar el discurso de apertura, una vez finalizado y siguiendo la tradición llamó al estudiante con mejores notas para que dedicara unas palabras a todos los graduados.

—El estudiante que dará el discurso de los graduados será el que ha tenido las mejores calificaciones al terminar sus estudios aquí y ese es Uchiha Sasuke —anunció con una sonrisa de orgullo la rubia mujer, llenando de orgullo a Itachi por oír de los logros de su hermanito—. Por favor, acércate —pidió esperando ver al chico de cabellos oscuros.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no hizo acto de presencia, algo que preocupó tanto a los familiares como a la propia directora. Preguntó discretamente a maestros y alumnos si alguien sabia donde se encontraba, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Esto asustó mucho a los adultos que no tenían idea de donde andaba el menor en el día más importante de su vida, y se preguntaban: ¿Alguien lo había visto? Por más que preguntaron y preguntaron una y otra vez no lo pudieron hallar, ni ese día ni los que siguieron.

 

Tiempo después en otro lugar, cierto rubio se regocijaba internamente por sus logros, o mejor dicho por SU más grande logro, al obtener lo que tanto deseaba.

 

_Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo eres todo mío Sasuke, jamás te soltare, porque de ahora en adelante lo eres todo para mí. Te quiero única y exclusivamente para mí, así que te encerraré en una prisión de la que jamás podrás escapar. Tus hermosas mejillas blancas me encanta teñirlas de carmesí, incluso en este momento viendo tu cuerpo desnudo tembloroso recostado en mi cama con tu mirada asustada, no dejo de temblar de la emoción que me recorre._

_Devoraré lentamente tu corazón, como estoy ahora mismo devorando tu suave piel, haré que tus ojos, tu cabello, tus mejillas, tus pies, todo de ti sea completamente mío. La marca que estoy por dejarte no desaparecerá jamás, luego de saciarme con el sabor de cada rincón de tu cuerpo, hasta el más impensable, me dispongo a asegurarme de que tu cuerpo me reconozca como su dueño. Mi miembro está demasiado ansioso y preparado para enterrarse en tu cálido interior, no sabes cuánto adoro ver esas lágrimas adornando tus preciosos ojos mientras me hundo en tu cuerpo, esas pequeñas gotas no son más que otro tesoro que sumo a la colección que he formado de todo lo que te he estado robando._

_El ambiente que hay fuera no me agrada para salir, sólo quiero alimentar la utopía que tengo en este cuarto de esta ciudad apartada a la que decidí traerte. Yo anhelo encadenarme a ti, como he planeado encadenarte a mí, y hacer que nuestro lazo se transforme en cadena y el sentimiento en condena._

 

 

Los padres de Sasuke buscaron exhaustivamente a su hijo desaparecido, preocupados por la repentina desaparición del menor, pero no hallaron rastro alguno de él. Itachi participó muy activamente de las múltiples búsquedas, por lo que cuando recurrieron a la policía, no pudo más que sorprenderse y enfadarse al oír que la última vez que sus padres vieron al menor fue el 23 de julio. Precisamente el día de su cumpleaños, ellos prácticamente lo echaron de sus casas, pero según la directora del internado, el menor regresó al internado y finalizó correctamente sus estudios allí.

Pasado cierto tiempo, la policía dio por cerrado el caso de desaparición, dejando el peor escenario para ellos, si el chico no había aparecido ni se pidió rescate por el secuestro, eran altas las posibilidades de que estuviera muerto. Desde aquella noticia de que cesarían las búsquedas del menor, Itachi no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de sus progenitores. Estaba molesto con ellos por sus faltas como padres y consigo mismo, por haberse ausentado en innumerables ocasiones que seguramente requerían de su presencia. Todos ellos le habían fallado a Sasuke y no se dieron cuenta de su descuido hasta que ya no pudieron verlo de nuevo.

Un día en específico, el 23 de julio era la fecha en que Mikoto y Fugaku se reunían para aliviar la culpa, que surgía al haber perdido a ambos hijos. Itachi que prefería considerarlos muertos, antes que volver a cruzarse en su camino y Sasuke a quien tuvieron que dar por muerto. Era una despedida triste, no había cuerpo para una digna sepultura, ni palabras bellas que recordar que se hayan intercambiado entre ellos.

Luego de ir al cementerio en el que hicieron una tumba simbólica para su hijo menor con el fin rememorar su recuerdo, decidieron ir a un centro comercial; donde había gran variedad de tiendas de todo tipo, desde las que vendían comida, hasta las de pequeños negocios de ropa. Hacía tiempo que dejaron de pelear, porque ambos compartían el mismo dolor, no valía la pena reprocharle al otro, cuando ambos tuvieron las mismas oportunidades de hacer las cosas bien.

Repentinamente mientras comían en silencio, haciéndose compañía, vieron pasar corriendo a un niño idéntico al que alguna vez llamaron suyo, la diferencia es que este tenía los ojos de un impresionante color azul. Mikoto en seguida alentó a su ex marido a seguir al niño, sin saber qué es lo que la hacía querer ir hacia él, tal vez era ese parecido con Sasuke, pero ambos adultos siguieron al pequeño. Luego de recuperarse de la impresión de ver a alguien tan parecido a su hijo, trataron de localizar a ese niño, logrando visualizarlo a una distancia considerable de ellos. A lo lejos vieron a quien dieron por muerto, quien parecía un fantasma que hizo acto de presencia ante ellos, mientras estaba abrazando a su mini copia.

—¡SASUKE! —gritaron ambos en la distancia intentando hacerse notar entre todas las ruidosas y alegres familias que se paseaban por ahí.

Sus gritos fueron opacados por los estridentes sonidos de la felicidad de todos lo que lo rodeaban y cuando vieron la oportunidad de captar la atención visual de su hijo, un misterioso hombre rubio llegó de la nada con un auto y de imprevisto besó al moreno, evitando que fuera capaz de ver a quienes habían estado llamándolo. El niño de antes se subió al auto, al igual que el azabache que ellos buscaban, y aquel misterioso personaje de ojos azules arrancó el vehículo, llevándose a su hijo nuevamente fuera de su alcance.

Ellos analizaron con más calma lo que vieron una vez que ya no fueron capaces de ver aquel auto, y la respuesta, aunque tarde, les llegó a la mente: su hijo tenía familia propia. Ellos siempre supieron que su segundo hijo era doncel, y nada más ver aquellos ojos azules en aquel niño, era obvio que el padre era aquel tipo de dorada cabellera. Sin embargo, ahora formaban parte del pasado de Sasuke, no estarían en el presente y ni se proyectarían en su futuro.

Ella como madre ya no podría molestar a su hijo por su novio, Fugaku no podría cuestionarle todas aquellas cosas que suelen preguntar los suegros o amenazarlo de muerte en caso de hacerle algo indebido. Ellos quisieran hablarle y decirle que contaba con ellos para lo que necesitara, al igual que el nieto que les gustaría conocer. Pero ¿con que cara le dirían eso? No estuvieron con él durante dieciocho años y ahora que ya tenía una vida hecha, de querer acercarse, lo más seguro es que fueran rechazados.

¡PERO NI ESO SABIAN! No conocían la personalidad de su propio hijo y consideraban que era demasiado tarde para tratar de conocerlo. Rogarían al cielo que le fuese bien en su camino, pero le dejarían la libertad de que hiciera lo que gustase. Ninguno trataría de cuestionar lo que había hecho hasta el momento y en cierto modo preferían permanecer ignorantes, ante la pequeña posibilidad de que Sasuke tuviera el síndrome de Estocolmo, en caso de que ese sujeto haya sido un secuestrador y que por esa causa se haya esfumado de sus vidas. Por lo que pudieron apreciar, lo veían feliz y lo dejarían serlo, de ahora en más, tendrían el alivio de saber que aún estaba vivo, pero siempre cargarían con la culpa de no haber estado con él y de jamás poder conocer a su nieto.

 

_Estamos malcriando demasiado a nuestro hijo, mira que venir a que buscara un regalo “perfecto” para mi cumpleaños y el Dobe convenciéndome de seguirle en su pequeño capricho. Aunque me da igual, antes odiaba esta fecha por considerarla un error de mis padres, luego de algún tiempo de novios, descubrí la razón de que ellos me odiaran. La descubrí cuando recibí la mejor noticia del mundo: estaba esperando un hijo de Naruto. Aunque me dio miedo que me rechazara por ser un fenómeno, me alegre cuando lloró de felicidad al enterarse. Gracias, Usuratonkachi, por tomarte el tiempo de demostrarme lo difícil que es encontrar el amor verdadero en estos tiempos que corren, ya nadie se toma la molestia de enamorar como lo has hecho tú. Creo que comenzaste a enamorarme aquel día cuando me “secuestraste” y me hiciste tan feliz, aquel hermoso día que siempre viene a mi memoria cada cumpleaños._

_Me habías llevado a rastras desde aquel parque, en el que tenía la idea de sumarme a tantos otros suicidas que no le veían sentido a la vida y que tomaron el camino fácil. En mi momento de dolor, se me vino la furia de saber que de nuevo te aparecías como si nada ante mí, te grité que me dejaras solo, pero no me hiciste caso y me llevaste hasta tu casa._

_—¿Estás enojado porque me fui sin decir nada? —me preguntaste con calma, una vez que nos sentamos en el sofá de tu casa._

_—No, pero me molesta la falta de confianza que tuviste en mí —te reproché dolido de que no me contaras nada._

_—No era falta de confianza, era un problema mío y como adulto era mi responsabilidad ttebayo. —Como siempre trataste de no dejar que nadie viera los problemas que tienes._

_—Debiste contarme —reclamé, si siempre me hacías contarte lo que me pasaba, ¿por qué no hacías lo mismo conmigo?_

_—Si lo hacía te hubiera metido en problemas, por eso preferí renunciar, antes que involucrarte en algo que sólo te haría daño. —Me miraste con ternura mientras me explicabas y podía afirmar, casi completamente seguro, que tú también me extrañaste._

_La espina de la melancolía me perforaba con su dulce y enervante veneno llevándome de regreso a las sensaciones que creía perdidas, todo por tu presencia, en ese momento donde las agujas de mi reloj de vida parecían a punto de detenerse por mi propia mano. Nuevamente y como aquella vez que nos tocó quedarnos totalmente a solas en el internado, cambiaste lo que sería mi peor día en algo distinto y me hiciste pasar momentos maravillosos._

_Sólo tú pudiste cambiar lo que quizás sería el día de mi muerte a un día que deseaba repetir al siguiente año. Te encargaste de buscarme un pastel lo suficientemente falto de dulce como para ser de mi gusto, tal y como ya sabías de antemano. Me llevaste a conocer los lugares que frecuentaste de niño, paseamos, hablamos e inclusive me convenciste de jugar con la nieve. Me invitaste a pasar las vacaciones en tu casa, si no tenía otro lugar mejor para quedarme, no lo hiciste con lástima, ya que hiciste la invitación sin siquiera saber que mis padres prácticamente me corrieron._

_Me encantó pasar aquellos días contigo, y al momento de volver al internado me pediste que te escribiera cartas, muy anticuado a mi parecer, considerando que podía mandarte un texto o mail. Siendo la persona número uno en sorprender a la gente, te encargaste de responderme de manera que me dejaste sin palabras: querías que ambos fuéramos responsables. Aseguraste que de poder mensajearte conmigo, no despegarías la vista del celular. Además de que los textos de computadora son muy impersonales, en cambio uno escrito a mano lleva de alguna manera más sentimiento. Ante tus razones no tuve más que aceptar tu petición. Y desde entonces, lleve adelante mis estudios, teniendo tus palabras escritas con una horrenda caligrafía, pero llenas de aliento y fe en mí. Tus bellas palabras dedicadas y pensadas pura y exclusivamente para mí fueron lo que lograron algo que jamás habría esperado: me hicieron enamorarme de ti._

_Las conversaciones que se frecuentan ahora se han convertido en textos, los sentimientos en indirectas, menos con Naruto que lo demuestra con hechos claros y directos. La palabra amor es utilizada fuera de contexto, excepto contigo, que callaste esas palabras durante años, algo que me revelaste al momento de volvernos novios. La inseguridad se volvió una manera de pensar para mí, a tu lado fue que aprendí a confiar en mí mismo y en alguien más._

_Los celos son un hábito para las parejas, tú pareces un demente cuando se trata de mí, pero siempre me has respetado, incluso fuiste capaz de dejarme volver al internado pensando que sólo éramos amigos si eso me hacía feliz. El engaño es llamado accidente, pero sé que estas tan demente-obsesivo conmigo que no eres capaz de ver a nadie más. Ser lastimado es algo natural para mí, la indiferencia y el desprecio eran parte de mi cotidianidad. Cosas que jamás me has hecho sentir estando a tu lado, de alguna manera te encargas de que la discriminación por mi condición sea apenas algo insignificante._

_Tú me mostraste la luz al final del túnel, por eso aquel día previo a mi graduación, cuando recibí tu carta deseándome suerte en mi vida, porque era probable que no nos volviéramos a ver, tomé una decisión. Sabías que luego de graduarme, seguramente mi padre ya tendría pensada que universidad debería ser para mí, tal y como todo lo que siempre refería a mi vida, decidía sin mi opinión y por eso te despediste. Por si acaso ya no volvía a escribirte, me deseaste lo mejor, pero para mí eso eras tú y ante el miedo de no volver a saber de ti nuevamente, te fui a buscar._

_La vida me ha enseñado a no ignorar si llega lo que has buscado y al saber que te iba a ver mi dulce sonrisa en el espejo quise ensayar, yo no soy muy expresivo, pero quería que notaras lo que de verdad sentía. Salí en tu busca a toda prisa pues no te haría esperar, mas la duda mi mente sentía, si recibirías lo que había en mí tan amorosamente. Te esperé fuera de donde trabajabas y al darte un beso pusiste una cara de sorpresa que seguro te hizo pensar que soy travieso y me gusta coquetear, perdona si no llega lo que has buscado, pero sólo así sabía decir que te amo, esa era y es mi sensación._

_Luego de mi confesión me llevaste a tu casa y me pediste ser tu novio. Salimos un tiempo con puros besos suaves y abrazos, siempre me llenaste de mimos que me resultaban vergonzosos, pero jamás te pasaste de la raya. Hasta que aprovechando el verano me llevaste de vacaciones a otra ciudad. Allí por primera vez me hiciste el amor, estaba tan asustado y nervioso de hacer eso contigo. Sabía que quería hacer el amor contigo y nadie más, pero eso no evitó que me sintiera algo intimidado por hacer algo de lo que no tenía ni idea. Aun así, gracias a que lo hicimos muchas veces, es que ahora tenemos a nuestro hijo, al fin tengo una familia de verdad para pasar mi cumpleaños._

 

 

Sasuke abrazaba a su hijo con gran alegría por haber conseguido lo que cuando nació le fue negado. Le alegraba tener a ese pequeño milagro, lo que primero considero una maldición por ser la causa de ser tachado de raro, resultó en una bendición que trajo más alegrías que desgracias. Conoció al amor de su vida y pudieron tener a ese pequeño angelito que tanto adoraban. El moreno miraba a su esposo conduciendo muy concentrado, sin hablar, seguramente pensando en alguna de sus “Doberías”.

 

 

_Lo siento señores Uchiha, yo a diferencia de mi esposo, si los ví y por eso me llevo a quien alguna vez fue su retoño. Sasuke es comparable a un majestuoso halcón, capaz de surcar lo más alto del cielo, de no ser por lo lastimado que estaba. Yo me limité a sanar sus heridas alas y dejarlo volar, si amas algo déjalo ir, si vuelve es porque te pertenece y él lo hizo, volvió a mí. Aprendan a vivir ahora con el remordimiento, ya saben lo que dicen “la basura de un hombre es el tesoro de otro”._

_Luego de dos años de amistad con él me di cuenta de que odiaba cuando alguien más le hablaba y sabiendo que en un internado únicamente para varones es común que se den momentos homosexuales, me llenaba de rabia de sólo pensar que alguien pudiera tocarlo. Al principio me dije que eran celos de amigos, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, menos pude negarme lo que sentía. Me había enamorado de un mocoso de catorce años, Sasuke me golpeó la cabeza y me reprendió cuando se enteró de que lo amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Luego de que él se me confesara, le revelé que la razón por la que renuncié fue porque no quería interferir en su vida con mis sentimientos. Esto es la vida real, no una de esas telenovelas, animes, novelas o etc, esto no iba a terminar bien. Suficiente rechazo había cargado ya, como para que yo le sumara las posibles burlas o quejas sobre salir con su profesor._

_Sin embargo, aquel día cuando estaba solo en aquel columpio noté lo deshecho que estaba emocionalmente, y no pude hacer nada más que decirle “si el llanto que hay en ti no puedes contener ven a mí y abrázame, libera tu alma, yo sé qué sientes”. Me rechazó fuertemente y me dolió que me dijera que me odiaba, pero no quería dejarlo solo, por miedo a que alguien le hiciera algo o cometiera una locura. Quería encontrar un rayo de luz que ambos pudiéramos gozar y lo único que pude hacer fue pedirle que me escribiera cartas cada semana. No quería textos de computadora, ya que, si algo aprendí de las clases de psicología, es a desvelar el estado de alguien por su letra, quería saber qué es lo sentía y ver su perfecta caligrafía siempre._

_Pero cuando el Teme se me confesó no pude reprimirme más y decidí encerrar su corazón en una jaula de oro hecha por mí, una donde sólo estaría rodeado de amor y donde no permitiría que nadie lo volviera a lastimar. Su corazón sería consumido por la calidez del mío y lo condenaría a una vida de felicidad, aunque él en su momento, deseaba aferrarse a la muerte._ _Y yo no tengo ganas de regresarles a quien fue un diamante_ _en bruto, sólo porque ahora pueden apreciar su resplandor._

 

 

El auto de la familia Uzumaki se perdió en las transitadas calles, alejándose de aquellos que ya no tenían nada que ver en sus vidas. Algunas personas están entrelazadas por la sangre, pero la sangre no trae los sentimientos aparejados, la familia no es con quien compartes ADN es con quien sientes cariño y confort. Algunos tienen suerte de nacer en una familia, otras la forman con amigos y personas especiales de su vida. Quienes realmente pueden sentirse plenos, son quienes consiguen armar su familia estando con la persona que aman, aquella que vio tus malos momentos y siguió queriéndote, aquella que sin importar tus crueles palabras o tu deseo de soledad fue capaz de brindarte palabras de aliento.

Algo que tanto Naruto y Sasuke comprendían muy bien, ambos conocían los defectos y las heridas del otro, pero no por ello se rechazarían, es más, se sanarían mutuamente, creando innumerables bellas memorias junto a su pequeño hijo. Después de todo, ambos sabían que sólo su esposo podía hacerlos felices.

 

 

OWARI


End file.
